leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Singed, the Mad Chemist
This is a tentative rework for Singed, the Mad Chemist, partially based off of Commander Marko's own remake. Singed has always been a weird, unconventional champion (which is a good thing), but his role is also sort of confused: he's a tank, but he specializes in running away from his enemies. Aside from his Fling, he doesn't contribute much in teamfights, and is much better off just splitpushing (or proxying) and wasting the opposing team's time. As a tank, he needs to have more incentives to stay in the middle of fights. He has a really unique mode of combat (running around, spraying chemicals), and I think he should be encouraged to disable the enemy team with his trail, and not just damage them. Abilities | }} Singed selects one of three potions to drink, each granting him a different set of bonuses and adding an additional effect to Poison Trail. |cooldown=1 }} seconds, stacking up to 5 times. These stacks are lost upon taking damage from champions. |description2= Clouds the vision of affected enemies, removing their ally vision and reducing their sight range for the duration. |leveling= |leveling2= }} every second, but continually igniting enemies within 75 units of him, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. |description2= Ignites all affected enemies, causing them to take Philter of Immolation's damage as additional magic damage. |leveling= }} Applies Draught of Corrosion's damage increase to all affected targets. |leveling= }} | does that better :P). To remedy this, I think it would be worth trying to move his Poison Trail to his ultimate and reduce its damage a little, as well as get rid of his current Insanity Potion (it's one of those really old long-duration steroids that carries little gameplay), but instead give him tons more crowd control and utility for him to lay down both with his attacks and with his poison. Overall, he'd actually be able to lay down even more damage, which would also scale with his tankiness, but would also have the option to switch to other debuffs that would make him a genuine threat while in the middle of the enemy team even when not dealing that much damage. }} }} Singed throws a flask of chemicals, leaving an adhesive pool in the area for 5 seconds that slows enemies inside and for 1 second after they leave the area. Mega Adhesive can be cast while moving. |description2=If Singed steps over the pool, it gains the Poison Trail effect of the Insanity Potion he is using for the remainder of its duration. |leveling= |cooldown=14 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} | }} Singed's next basic attack within 10 seconds gains 50 range and flings a target enemy unit, dealing bonus magic damage and placing the unit behind himself. |description2=If the target lands onto his Mega Adhesive, they will be snared for 1 second. |description3=Fling resets the autoattack timer. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost=70 |costtype=Mana }} | , , and . **The on-hit effect will not trigger against structures. |spellshield=will block the on-hit effect. |additional=Fling is currently riddled with bugs, and needs a technical overhaul. I think it would be good to turn this into an autoattack reset, since Singed doesn't really have that many tools for dueling or accurately last-hitting in lane, including with this kit. }} }} Singed restores per second every time he poisons an enemy. |description2= Singed leaves a trail of poison behind him that lasts for 3.25 seconds. Enemies caught in the path will be poisoned and take magic damage every second. Continual exposure renews the poison. Poison Trail's mana cost increases each second. |leveling2= |cost=20 |costtype=Mana Per Second }} | }} What do you think of this kit? Are the changes too drastic, and if so, how would you change Singed, if at all? Category:Custom champions